paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft
Paw patrol meets '' Minecraft'' Chapter 1: The game It was a sunny morning in Adventure Bay with the sun shining brightly with multiple clouds of different shapes and sizes doting the peaceful blue sky. Ryder was in the Lookout playing a very popular game called ‘Minecraft’ on his new PC which he had bought a day ago and he had gotten used to the controls of the game almost immediately after he had started. As always in Minecraft, most players would have gotten resources like wood and stone when they first played in survival and Ryder was no different other than that he already played the game for a good hour and a half and had gotten a full set of iron tools and armor as well as a stack of cobblestone and dirt just in case of any emergency like running into lava or having to climb onto something quickly. He also had a ton of food with him which included: 10 loaves of bread, 13 pieces of steak, 2 normal golden apples, 1 raw chicken, 1 enchanted golden apple which he found in a blacksmith’s chest in a nearby village and 2 apples which he collected from a recent oak tree that he chopped down. It started to get late and the sun began to descend from the sky replacing it with a star-filled sky with a moon overhead. Ryder then pulled out some torches and placed them on the ground near his feet, then he drew his iron sword that still had about half of its durability left and waited. A while later, Ryder could hear a faint noise coming from the distance and constantly getting louder as it neared, Ryder knew exactly what it was, a moaning that symbolized a hatred for all things that were alive: zombies, Ryder then began to stand his ground and drew his bow out getting ready to shoot at the approaching zombie in which he could easily see as his torches lit the area. When the zombie was close enough, Ryder drew back his bow, aimed and fired. The shot landed right in the zombie’s leg causing it to flash red as it stepped back for not more than a second before moving towards Ryder again but it stood no chance as it moved too slowly. Ryder then fired another shot which hit once again and one more which made the zombie flash red one more time before disappearing in a pop leaving 3 pieces of rotten flesh and 5 glowing balls of experience points. Ryder: YES, zombie kill streak number 27. Meanwhile outside the Lookout, the pups were playing ‘tag’ with each other when Marshall noticed something. Marshall: hey guys I think something’s missing… Chase: what is it Marshall? Marshall: Ryder has not been with us for quite a while, what do you think he’s doing? Chase: I don’t know… Rubble: I think that he is just doing something on his new PC he got yesterday. Chase: maybe… Marshall: shall we go find out? Rocky: seems reasonable. Zuma: ok then, let’s get going dudes. Skye: you can go, I think that I’ll stay here and play with the volley ball. Marshall: ok. Who’s with me? Zuma: I’M IN! Chase: me to. Rocky: I think I’ll stay. Rubble: I’m with Rocky. Marshall: ok then let’s get going. The trio moved slowly along the Lookout and finally reached Ryder’s room where they heard from inside noises coming from both the game and Ryder. Ryder: no, no, nooo, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!(creeper explodes taking Ryder with it) Darn you creepers! Good thing I had the ‘keep inventory’ cheat on, I had so much good loot from the mobs… now what time is it? (looks at the time and realises that he had been playing for about an hour and 45 miniutes) oh my that was long, I think that’s about enough for the day. Meanwhile outside Ryder’s room… Marshall: who’s going to knock on the door? Chase: Zuma? Zuma: Don’t look at me. Marshall: well someone has to do it… Chase: how about we all do it. Zuma: Great plan dude! Chase: thanks…alright guys on my count, one, two, thre… Just then Ryder opened the door and found three of the pups about to knock the door. Ryder: oh hey pups, what’s up? Chase: nothing much. Ryder: oh, so why are you here then? Chase: we were wondering why you were in your room for close to 2 hours so we decided to check. Ryder: well… Zuma: yes… Ryder: I was just playing a popular game on my new PC. Marshall: what type of game? Ryder: Minecraft. Zuma: Minecraft? Chase: what type of game is that? Ryder: you pups may not know it considering that this is a computer game. Marshall: sounds cool, how do we play it? Ryder: it’s not that easy explaining. Zuma: Please Ryder… Ryder: Oh okay, I think I will not tell but show all of the pups’ tomorrow. Marshall: GREAT! But… Chase: But what Marshall? Marshall: Why not now? Ryder: My PC needs to charge up. Zuma: PC’S NEEDS TO CHARGE?! Ryder: Yup, just like Robo-dog. Chase: Interesting… Ryder: I have an idea! Marshall: What is it Ryder? Ryder: How about we all go and visit Jake and Everest now? All the three pups: GREAT IDEA RYDER! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of the Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft. Chapter 2 coming soon :) Category:Paw Patrol Meets Mnecraft Category:Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft Chapter 2 Category:Paw Patrol Side Stories Category:Love Category:Minecraft Category:Stick Empires Category:Skye Category:Chase Category:War